Brotherly love?
by Blood is my desire
Summary: this story takes place after the story 'Based on Truth Said with Lies' by the fabulous E.P Wat.s, who is my awesomely cool, best friend & cuzin Romano! most of the characters are based off of real people like me, my cuzin, and 1 of my best friends Lilly!
1. Shhh! It's a secret

I was sitting alone in my room reading a book. I heard his voice; I also heard Russia's voice. He was making fun of my baby brother again. I wanted to yell at him, give him a piece of my mind but I couldn't. He ran in our room crying.

"Lithuania! Russia's making fun of me." I pulled him in for a hug, he cried on my shoulder for a while.

"Sh. Latvia it's ok. Don't worry." I held him close. He smelt good, like honey sickle, it smelt…nice.

"You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." He kissed my cheek. I wiped the tears from his face.

"It's called being a good big brother."

"Thanks Lithy! You're the bestest big brother in the world!" he stood and left the room. Once I was completely sure he was gone I let out a huge sigh.

"I love you Latvia…truly, madly, and deeply in love with you." He poked his head back in.

"What Lithy?"

"Nothing Latvie." I curled up in a ball and cried into my knees.

I had been crying for hours, no one ever bothered me, so no one knew I was crying…except Estonia. He had come in and was yelling at me for everything I felt.

"He is our brother! You cannot be IN love with him! That's just wrong! Bad Lithuania! Why don't you crush on someone who's not related to us?"

"I can't help it! I didn't plan on this…it just sort of…happened. We just work so well together."

"No. You are not allowed to like Latvie."

"But Estonia."

"But nothing, you cannot ever have feelings for Latvie, and even if you could, he has fallen for Russia."

"I know…but…that doesn't mean I should give up."

"Yes, yes it does!"

"I'm going to Romano for advice. He's nicer to me…well no he's not but he's not pushy, unlike some people."

I called Romano and told him all about how I had fallen for my little brother. He approved of it, he thought it was kind of… 'Fucking adorable'

"But Estonia was yelling at me and saying that I shouldn't and that loving him was wrong."

"Well Estonia is a bitch, don't listen to that fucktard. If you love him, love him…believe me I know what it's like to be in love with someone who you shouldn't be in love with…it hurts like a mother fucker…but it's worse if you don't fucking do something about it dumbass."

"You know…that's actually helpful."

"You're welcome?"

"You're the best!"

"That's enough of that dipshit."

"You're so mean to me!"

"Suck a dick." He hung up on me.


	2. Secrets out

I was nervous as I walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed, beer bottles scattered across his bed, and he was passed out in the center. I sighed and cleared the bottles away. I covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead.

"Good night my love." as the words escaped my lips Estonia walked past the open door.

"Are you still on this! I thought I told you this was wrong!"

"Estonia shut up! I know you don't like it but too bad." I'm not quite sure where I learned to stick up for myself…maybe it was from talking to Romano so often…yeah that's probably it.

"Excuse me! Did you just…never mind." He stormed out. I guess Romano is as good an influence on me as he is a bad one. I looked at Latvia. He'd woken up and was staring at me in a mix of horror and confusion.

"Lithy? Did you say…what? You love me? …Since when?"

"Latvie! Um…I-I…" there goes all that courage I thought I had. I ran out of the room. My fingers dialed without seeing.

"Lithy, what the fuck do you want?"

"Romano! Latvie knows! It's all fucking Estonia's fault."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just fucking cuss? And what? Latvie knows you love him? What the hell did Estonia do? Should I kick his ass?"

"Did I? and Yeah Latvie knows! Estonia came in his room while I told him-by the way when I told him he was sleeping-and started screaming at me."

"Oh this dick is gonna get his fucking ass kicked. Who the hell does he think he is? No one gets to mess with my little fucking innocent friend."

"Thanks Romano. You're my hero."

"Um…ok I guess."

"So how are you?"

"…bye." He hung up on me…AGAIN! Every time I need to talk him he hangs up on me. He's so mean to me…but he's still my best friend…my only friend…even Latvia's not really my friend.


	3. Crack chapter  part one

I walked into Latvia's room and felt my heart break, him and Russia were making out! I stormed out of the room and called Romano.

"What the hell do you want?"

"He kissed Russia!"

"That bitch!"

"I know! Help me…I still love him."

"Why don't you make out with Poland? He still likes you ya 'know. He wants to fuck you."

"…first off…ew…second…what the hell? And third…EWWWWWW!"

"Well he does, and you know there's no better way to make someone want you then to make them fucking jealous."

"…you're right…"

"Bitchin! That is so fucking bitchin!"

"…you're suck a freak…but you're an awesome freak, that's why I love you."

"Ewwwww. I don't want you to fucking love me."

"Dude, you're a douche-bag."

"Really? Thank you! You're so nice!"

"…ok?"

"Dude, don't ask, I'm **VERY** drunk! Don't **EVER** let Spain take you drinking! You'll never be the same again."

"Can I come get drunk with you guys? I need to get trashed…really bad…"

"Sure! Come on over!" I ran to Romano's house and the second I walked through the door I could smell the liquor from inside. It was overwhelming. Romano, Spain, and I played beer pong, they were a team and I was the other team.

"Little Lithy! Let's dress up like taco's! It'll totally scare the shit out of Lovi."

"Ok! Let's do it!" Spain and I stripped and put on taco suits but as Spain took off his underwear and pulled on his taco, Romano walked in

"WHA? WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE?" his face turned bright red.

"Aw! Lovi! You're so red! Just like a tomato…but not a cherry tomato…those are gross." Romano stood paralyzed in the door. Spain walked over-pants still around his ankles-and started petting him. "Aw Lovi! You're so cute when you look like a tomato!"

"Don't touch me." That didn't stop Spain from petting him.

"Lovi! You're my little tomato! My tomato! DO you hear that world? Lovi's my tomato!"

"I said don't touch me."

"My little tomato's so cute! Isn't he little Lithy? I mean, look at him! He's such a cute tomato!" he accidentally pulled his curl while petting him, Romano plowed into Spain screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! Fuck you!"

"Tomato! Don't be so mean! Here, I got you a tomato costume…with a big foolish mustachio! Look at it! it's so stupid and unprofessional looking!"

"…I'm not wearing that."

"Oh come on, put it on."

"No."

"Put it on."

"No." Spain pulled his top off and pulled the tomato over his head.

"There we go."

"I fucking hate you."

"Aw! Lovi! Don't hate me! You should love me not hate me! I'm awesome! And strong! And sexxy! Right Lithy? Aren't I sexxy?"

"Uhhh…"

"Don't answer that."

We walked around dressed as giant taco's and Romano as a giant tomato with a mustache and ran into Austria. He yelled at us for being inappropriate.

"People like you are the reason that things are turbulent!" he said poking me and Spain in the chest. "I am lashing out at you."

We went back to the house and Spain went into his room and came out with a brown paper bag.

"You guys wanna form a crack circle?"

"Sure!"

"It wouldn't be a fucking circle you dumbass! There would be three fucking points! That's called a fucking triangle! A triangle! What the hell are you on? Are you mentally fucking retarded?"

"No! We are not retarded!"

"Let's just form the crack circle."

"Triangle! It's a mother fucking triangle!"

"Whatever. Lithy bring the chairs over, put them in a circle."

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's a fucking triangle! You are a mentally fucking retarded dumbass!"


	4. Make him jealous

We formed the circle

(It's an effing Triangle! Lithy I know this is your diary, but you need to learn your fucking shapes. ~ Romano)

(Romano! Be nice! This is Lithy's diary! Don't yell at him in it! ~ Spain)

(Would you two shut the hell up! This is my diary you dumbasses! You need to stop arguing in it! ~ Me!)

Ok as I said, we formed the TRIANGLE and Spain lit the crack.

"Dude! This stuff rocks!"

"I know! I feel so free!"

"You two are retarded."

"But! But! But! But it is!"

"Why are you stuttering Lithy? You said but like four times."

"Well Lovi, I think he's probably smaller than us so he doesn't need as much to get high, I'm bigger than you guys so I need more, so I can still think clearly while he's lost all thinking methods completely."

"…what the hell?"

Ok so after the crack wore off we went back to our normal lives. I went back to work at Russia's and Romano and Spain went back to doing whatever it is, that Romano's and Spain's do. I went to my room and started reading a book, Latvia walked in.

"Lithy...are you ok? You didn't come home last night. I was worried."

"I was out with some friends, is that a problem with you?"

"Well I was just worried…why are you so angry at me?"

"Because you made out with Russia! You fucking knew that I was in love with you! How the hell could you do this to me?"

"…I'm sorry Lithy…please forgive me. I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"Whatever. You can go now."

"What's wrong with you? I'm saying that I LOVE you and you tell me 'whatever'?"

"Yeah…I think I did."

"Lithuania! What's gotten in to you?" the phone rang. He picked it up. "What? …yes he's here…yes you can talk to him." He glared at the phone and handed it to me. "It's Poland. He says he's got a question." I took the phone quickly raising it to my ear.

"Yes my little Phoenix?" he laughed all…super cutely!

"Well, my little Liet, I was wondering if maybe you'd kinda…maybe wanna go out with me." I froze for a minute

"…Sure! I'd love to! That sounds awesome!"

"Ok! so you wanna…meet up tonight?"

"Sure, you can come over anytime between now and not now."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Be there soon my sweet little Liet."

It took him about three minutes to come over, I came running down the stairs and threw my arms around him.

"Oh there's my Phoenix! I was starting to miss you!"

"Sorry I took so long. I was trying to find you something, but I couldn't find anything that was good enough."

"Oh don't worry about it. You're here now. Come on my room's up stairs." I lead him to my room and turned on the TV. We watched a movie and I fell asleep with my head in his lap.

When I woke up it was almost midnight.

"It's getting late Liet. I think it's time I should go." We opened my door and Latvia fell to the floor with a glass pressed to his ear.

"Latvie! What are you doing?"

"Um…I wasn't eaves dropping if that's what you think."

"Uh huh. We'll talk about this later. I'm busy right now." I lead Poland down the stairs, and to the door. We stood in the door and kissed for a few minutes before he had to leave. "Bye my Phoenix. Pick me up tomorrow? Say…9:30?"

"Sure thing my little Liet. I'll be here then."


End file.
